This invention relates to skateboards. The term skateboard as used herein is intended to define a non-motorized vehicle generally used for amusement which includes a chassis having a plurality of parallel-axes wheels mounted on one side thereof, and a board mounted to the opposite side. The board, which is ordinarily elongated in shape, is adapted to support a rider. By riding down an incline or by getting a running start, the rider is able to achieve relatively high speeds, thereby challenging his balance and skill.
Until the last few years skateboard wheels were constructed of clay, which provided very little traction. Only simple maneuvers were possible on such skateboards. Appreciation of this problem led to the development of softer wheels which provide far greater traction and accompanying maneuverability. Urethane or polyurethane have been found to be most suitable. This development has resulted in a dramatic increase in the popularity of skateboarding. In fact, the high degree of maneuverability and speed attainable with this generation of skateboards has even brought about the advent of skateboard competitions and the professional skateboarder. Due to the increase in skill among such skateboarders, a need has developed for variations in the design of skateboards which provide a greater challenge.
A secondary effect of the increase in popularity of skateboarding is that increasing numbers of young people are being seriously injured on skateboards. This is at least partially due to the fact that there is no simple yet safe and effective means for stopping a skateboard.